BLEACH AU
by forbiddenME024
Summary: Bleach with different story line and characters have different parts of the story. Ichigo got a big problem when she found Rukia lying in Kurosaki Temple and knew that she lost her memory. This story have four elemental dragons. Who are their descendants?
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: Apparently, I do not own Bleach and its characters and also the settings. I am just a novice**_

_** writer who was inspired by Bleach and Tite Kubo-san. Tite Kubo-san owns everything. I just owned the**_

_** storyline and some OC.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach (AU)<strong>

Konnichiwa minna-san! Before I post the first chapter of my story, I just want to have an introduction to this. This

story is AU and has OC/OCC. Actually, the storyline is mine and has its own characters but because I really love

Bleach and IchiRuki I have decided that I will use Bleach characters and its settings instead of mine. Please do not

be mad at me. I am just a fan that was inspired by Bleach and Tite Kubo-san. I am just telling you guys, so that

you'll not be confused with the flow of the story and I will also tell the differences.

I used **Soul Society** as a three dimensional world. It consist Seireitei, as the upper dimension and where Shinigamis

live, Rukongai, as the middle dimension and where mortals live and lastly Hueco Mundo, as the lower dimension an

d where Arrancars live. It is where the story starts and the first setting of the story.

**Seireitei** is the one who governs the pacification in Soul Society.

**Hueco Mundo** is where the Hollows/mortals who have sinned were punished.

**Rukongai**, basically in Bleach, is where souls go when they are purified in Human World but in this story, I used it as

the place where mortals lived.

**Aizen Sousuke** is the king of Hueco Mundo. He is not the villain in this story.

**Byakuya** is the prince of Hueco Mundo and the only son of Aizen Sousuke (I know it's weird but I think they are the

only characters that fit to be in the story so gomene).

**Hisana** is the princess of Seireitei and the only daughter of Soul King.

I made Byakuya and HIsana the prince and princess so their love will be forbidden.

**Rukia Kuchiki** is the child of Byakuya and Hisana and she is the forbidden child. Before HIsana died, she used her

powers to save Rukia. Rukia was brought forth to Rukongai to have a normal life.

**Koku Y**a – He is an OC. He is the counterpart of Byakuya and the one who will free the Zen Metsu no Tatsu from th

e White Soul of Lily.

**Zen Metsu no Tatsu** is the dragon of destruction and become alive because of the existence of the forbidden child.

Before this dragon brings havoc to the Soul Society, HIsana had separated it from the body of baby Rukia and

sealed it in Kutsumigasho (a forbidden cave in Soul Society).

**White Soul of Lil**y – it is where HIsana Imprisoned Zen Metsu no Tatsu.

**Reikon no Fumets**o – a powerful gem created from the powers of all Shinigami and Arrancar. It is where Zen Metsu

no Tatsu imprisoned when it was free from the White Soul of Lily. It is more powerful than the White Soul of Lily.

**Kaien** is Rukia's best friend in Rukongai.

**Karakura Town** – I still used this place where Ichigo and the rest characters lived. it is the second setting of the

story. It is where Rukia will be arriving when she was sucked by a black hole. People believed that Karakura Town is

taken care by four elemental dragons.

**Zangetsu** is the Hidden Dragon of Heaven. This dragon holds no symbol. It is secluded and wanders alone. It

appears at "the perfect moment" and at all other times remain hidden. It represents those things beyond our

everyday experience, particularly those things composed of pure energy. This dragon can be associated with power,

creativity, spontaneity and inventiveness.

**Zabimaru** is the Fierce Dragon of Fire and has the element of Ka (Fire). It represents the energetic, forceful, moving

things in the world. This dragon can be associated with motivation, desire, intention and an outgoing spirit. Besides

of its power of fire, lightning can also be thought of as an extension of its power.

**Hyorinmaru** is the Serene Dragon of Water and has the element of Sui (Water). It represents the fluid, flowing,

formless things in the word. This dragon can be associated with emotion, defensiveness, flexibility, suppleness and

magnetism.

**Murus-hierago** is the Solemn Dragon of Earth and has the element of Ki (Earth). It represents the hard, solid objects

in the world. This dragon can be associated with stubbornness, stability, physicality, gravity, confident and a desire

to have things remain as they are; a resistance to change.

**Musashi** is the Shrill Dragon of Wind and has the element of Fu (Wind). It represents things that grow, expand and

enjoy freedom of movement. This dragon can be associated with will, elusiveness, evasiveness, benevolence,

compassion and wisdom.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** is the one who will keep and help Rukia because she lost her memory when she arrived in Karakura

Town. Along with her arrival is the Reikon no Fumetso. When Ichigo saw the Reikon no Fumetso, it reacted and all of

a sudden it entered Ichigo's body. Making Ichigo as its hiding-place. Because of this Ichigo's power will be awaken.

He is the one who will possess Hidden Dragon of Heaven

**Renji Abarai** is the one who will possess Zabimaru.

**Toshirou Hitsugaya** is the one who will possess Hyorinmaru.

**Ulquiorra Cifer** is the one who will possess Murus-hierago.

**Inoue Orihime** is the one who will possess Koudo.

* * *

><p>There you go minna-san. As you can see there is still the same characters but with different part in the story. So if<p>

you are interested in this story, hit the next button and start reading the first chapter: Prologue. Please read and

review minna-san. I do accept flames but be careful with your words. Hehe. I am just a novice. Hope you enjoy this

story. ^^,)v


	2. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Darkblade20:** weeee! You are the first one to review this story. I highly appreciated it and thank you for adding this

story to your Story Alert. Hope you'll like the Prologue. *wink*

**Zangetsu50:** wew! Really? You found my story interesting? Hehe. *blush* btw, the reason why this story shows up

during night is the timeline. Apparently, I am here in the Philippines. Hehe. Thank you for adding this story to your

Story Alert. Hope you'll also like this Prologue.

**Qwaser:** thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert. *wink*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Apparently, I do not own Bleach and its characters and also the settings. I am just a novice<strong>_

_** writer who was inspired by Bleach and Tite Kubo-san. Tite Kubo-san owns everything. I just owned the **_

_**storyline and some OC.**_

**Bleach (AU)**

**Prologue**

"I found you finally," Koku Ya looks at the White Soul of Lily where the one he is looking for hidden. The White Soul

of Lily is a gem that is floating inside the Kutsumigasho, a forbidden cave in Soul Society. It is being surrounded by

powerful chains and sealed by powerful spell, a proof that this gem is forbidden.

"This is where Hisana imprisoned you as I have guessed. Hmpf! The right time is come for you to be awakened! You

are all I need to conquer this world! Awake Zen Metsu no Tatsu!" The gem gleams as he calls the dragon's name

imprisoned inside the White Soul of Lily. The chains were destroyed and the seals were all broken. The

Kutsumigasho trembles because of the powerful reiatsu that coming out from the White Soul of Lily.

Koku Ya laugh crazily. "This is what I waited for so long! Awake and conquer the Soul Society Zen Metsu no Tatsu!"

The White Soul of Lily gleams more when Koku Ya calls again Zen Metsu no Tatsu until it breaks into pieces. A ray of

light goes upward and leaves the cave.

Koku Ya was too much happy at what he witnessed. Before the cave collapsed, he immediately followed the light

exiting in the cave.

The Soul Society had an abruptly earthquake and sensed a powerful and fearful reiatsu that came out from

nowhere.

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto-taichou, what's happening?" Lieutenant Chojiro asked his Captain when the earthquake occurs.<p>

_"This is dangerous,"_ Yamamoto-taichou whispered. " Lieutenant Chojiro call all the captains! We will be having an

urgent meeting!" He commanded his lieutenant.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Rukia suddenly kneeled when the earthquake occurs in Rukongai and at the same time she felt a hot sensation all<p>

over her body. _"What the-"_

"Rukia are you okay?" Kaien quickly approached her when she saw her kneeling on the ground and was shocked.

Rukia smiled when she heard Kaien's voice. "I'm okay, don't worry," And she felt that a hot liquid flows through her

nose.

"Your nose is bleeding! You're not okay!"

Rukia immediately wipes the blood on her nose. "Don't worry Kaien, I'm alright! I've got nosebleed maybe because

of the earthquake a while ago," and she gently stands.

* * *

><p>A large dragon was seen by Koku Ya when the light vanished. It roars. "Zen Metsu no Tatsu!" Koku Ya called.<p>

Zen Metsu no Tatsu looked down at him. It has big and monstrous eyes.

"Are you the one who freed me?" Koku Ya heard a big and deep voice.

"Yes! You are sleeping so long and this is the right time to bring havoc here in Soul Society! Go and conquer this

world!" Koku Ya commanded the Zen Metsu no Tatsu.

Zen Metsu no Tasu roars again and every time it roars the Soul Society trembles.

"This is what I waited for so long! I was imprisoned in that gem because of that woman! But now I am free!" Zen

Metsu no Tatsu roars. "Before I destroy this world, I must find the person who is the reason of my existence so my

power will be completed! And I will invincible!" Zen Metsu no Tatsu ready itself to fly. Koku Ya immediately rides at

the back of Zen Metsu no Tatsu.

"Be prepared Soul Society! The time has come for your destruction!" Koku Ya screamed.

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto-taichou, a dragon was attacking Rukongai,"<p>

Captain Yamamoto was shocked.

"Where is that dragon came from?"

"It came from Kutsumigasho, Yamamoto-taichou,"

"Kutsumigasho?"

"The damage in Rukongai is increasing because of the said dragon,"

_"It can't be..What is that dragon and where does it came from?"_ Captain Yamamoto whispered to himself.

"Yamamoto-taichou,"

"Everyone hurry! We need to exterminate that dragon! You need to go immediately in Rukongai. Our mission is to

protect Soul Society with our powers and lives!" When the entire captain heard it they immediately leave Seireitei.

"If it is that dragon, we need to exterminate it. And if we fail, this will be the end of Soul Society," Yamamoto-taichou

tells himself.

"Chojiro-fukotaichou, let's go! We need to help them,"

"Yamamoto-taichou! We can't leave Seireitei!"

"The only important thing for now is to destroy that dragon, if we will not seize it, Seireitei or Rukongai are not the

only place that will be destroyed but the entire Soul Society,"

Lieutenant Chojiro agreed on what Captain Yamamoto said and they immediately followed the other captains and

lieutenants.

Captain Yamamoto was stunned when he saw the dragon. It was very big and frightening. It doesn't stop in blowing

big fires. Rukongai was surrounded with fire. The captains and lieutenants were fighting Zen Metsu no Tatsu but it

was too powerful to defeat until he perceived Byakuya riding at the back of the dragon.

"It can't be!"

* * *

><p>"A dragon?"<p>

"Yes, King Aizen, a very large dragon was attacking Rukongai," a Fraccion reported to King Aizen Sousuke.

"What are the Seireitei's actions?"

"All of the Captains and Lieutenants and even Yamamoto-taichou are fighting the dragon,"

"Yamamoto-taichou huh?"

_"Hmmn.. is it the dragon of.. No! Impossible! It can't be happened,"_ King Aizen whispered to himself.

"King Aizen!" another Fraccion approaches King Aizen.

"What is it Aisslinger?"

"It is about the dragon attacking the Rukongai! It was found out that Prince Byakuya was with that dragon,"

King Aizen was shocked. "What did you say?"

"Prince-"

"How can Byakuya was there? He was dead already!" King Aizen's voice rumbled in that place.

"He was seen of our comrades, King Aizen, and they are sure of it. They really saw Prince Byakuya," Aisslinger was

frightened with King Aizen's anger and astonishment.

"Impossible!"

* * *

><p>"That's right! Destroy the entire Soul Society! Kill all those fool! They are all helpless!"<p>

Captain Mayuri used his Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. "Ike Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō! Kill that dragon!" His bankai immediately

charged and attacked Zen Metsu no Tatsu but it was only blown away by fire.

"What the-"

Zen Metsu no Tatsu roars. They covered their ears because of the intense roar of Zen Metsu no Tatsu and an

earthquake occur again.

Koku Ya laughs crazily. "Kill them all!"

Captain rushed and used his shikai, Ryuujin Jakka. "Banshou issai haijin to nase" He attacked so that the dragon will

stop in screaming but Zen Metsu no Tatsu also blew a fire. Their powers of fire clashed with each other.

"Aaahhhhh!" Captain Yamamoto screamed.

Zen Metsu no Tatsu is obviously powerful and Captain Yamamoto's power is lacking in strength little by little. And

before Captain Yamamoto was devoured by the flame, he was saved by King Aizen.

"King Aizen!"

"Yamamoto-taichou, we're here to help," Captain Yamamoto saw all the Espada.

"Is it true that Byakuya is here?"

"Yes, I know it's impossible but look, there he is!" King Aizen followed where Captain Yamamoto's looking and he

was shocked.

"B-Byakuya!"

He was heard by Koku Ya. "Oh, it's you father!" Koku Ya shouted and gave King Aizen a wicked grin.

"King Aizen, what's the meaning of this? It has been sixteen years passed when we sentenced them death! How

come Prince Byakuya is alive? Did you not comply with our agreement?" Captain Yamamoto questioned King Aizen at

the same time blaming him for what had happened.

King Aizen clenched his teeth. "I fulfilled with our agreement Yamamoto-taichou!"

"Then explain to me, why is Prince Byakuya alive and he is with that dragon! Did you know what that's dragon huh?"

They heard Koku Ya laughed.

"My father complied with your agreement Yamamoto! He killed Byakuya and when he died, I had the chance to

control his body," Everyone was shocked especially King Aizen with Koku Ya's revelation.

"Tell me who are you?" King Aizen asked.

"I am Koku Ya. Byakuya and I were one. I am Byakuya and Byakuya is me! And I am here to fulfill what I want to do

long time ago-and that is to destroy Soul Society! And I can only destroy Soul Society with the help of Zen Metsu no

Tatsu!"

The time has stopped when they heard the name of the dragon because Zen Metsu no Tatsu is the dragon of

destruction.

"Are all of you surprised? What you have heard is right, this is the dragon of destruction, Zen Metsu no Tatsu!" Zen

Metsu no Tatsu roars. "Thanks to Hisana's idiocy, Zen Metsu no Tatsu did not vanished."

"What did you mean? It is impossible for the Zen Metsu no Tatsu to be alive because before Hisana gave birth with

the forbidden child, she was sentenced to die!" Captain Yamamoto was very angry because he thinks Hisana was

definitely a traitor.

Koku Ya laughs again. "You're underestimating Hisana. She used her all power to protect her child. She is the

daughter of Spirit King and the princess of Seireitei, she can turn impossible things into possible!"

"Princess Hisana.." Captain Yamamoto clutched his fists.

* * *

><p>Rukia was paralyzed when she saw that their area was surrounded by fire.<p>

"Ojiisan.. Obaasan.." Rukia slowly walking towards their area but she was immediately stopped by Kaien.

"Rukia, it's dangerous!"

"Ojiisan and Obaasan! I need to help them!" Rukia is forcing to take away Kaien's grip to her arm.

"It is too dangerous Rukia! You'll only get hurt when you tried to go there!"

"I need to save them!" Rukia screamed.

_SLAP!_

"Everything is completely surrounded by fire! I am sorry to say Rukia.. but.."

Kaien did not continue what his saying because they saw an acquaintance that also lives in their area. Rukia

immediately approached her.

"Asami-san, where are Ojiisan and Obaasan? Did you see them?"

Asami was very afraid and looked at them.

"Ma.. many people died..Rukia-san.. They were all devoured by fire.. Ru.. Rukia-san.. your grandfather and

grandmother were one of them.."

Rukia's face got pale. "Y-you are just joking, Asami-san..It can't be happened.. It can't be.." Rukia did not believe in

what Asami told her.

Asami shook her head. She was trembling. "T-the incident was fast.. all of a sudden, there was a dragon and it

destroyed our place.. it burnt our houses.. it burnt our families.. it kill them all.."

When Rukia heard this, she felt hatred, total hatred. All she thinks is to get revenge with her Ojiisan and Obaasan

deaths. With no clear thinking, she ran but before she gets away, she was again stopped by Kaien.

"Rukia stop!"

"Let go of me, Kaien!" she's not looking at Kaien. She is forcing to take away Kaien's grip to her arm.

"No! I will not let you go! It's a suicide!" Kaien grips Rukia's arm so much.

"Let go of me Kaien!" Rukia screamed. Kaien was surprised when he saw Rukia's face expression. "I will never

forgive the one who killed Ojiisan and Obaasan! I will never forgive him!" her voice was full of hatred and even her

eyes.

"But—"

"I don't care whatever happens to me! The only important thing for me now is to kill that bastard dragon! He killed

Ojiisan and Obaasan and I will kill him also! I will kill him!" And Rukia ran away when she felt that Kaien's grips

loosen.

"Rukia!"

* * *

><p>"There is only one solution for this Yamamoto-taichou to defeat Zen Metsu no Tatsu," King Aizen told Captain<p>

Yamamoto. They are still fighting the Zen Metsu no Tatsu.

_"The Reikon no Fumetso.."_ Captain Yamamoto whispered.

Captain Yamamoto shook his head as a sign of agreement. He called all the captains and lieutenants as well as King

Aizen to his Espadas.

"Lend your reaitsu to us!" Captain Yamamoto and King Aizen screamed. Everyone obeyed and they unleashed their

reiatsu, giving to Captain Yamamoto and King Aizen.

"What is happening? Zen Metsu no Tatsu!"

"I can't move! They are doing something against me!"

"Fuck! It can't be!" Koku Ya tried to struggle but he also can't move. They were surrounded by many seals and

Captain Yamamoto and King Aizen were casting a spell.

"No! Stop that you fools!" Koku Ya shouted.

"You can't destroy Soul Society! We will never let it happen! It is time for you to be imprisoned in Reikon no

Fumetsu!"

"What the-"

Rukia suddenly stopped running when she saw the dragon that killed her Ojiisan and Obaasan. She never expects

that she will also saw Shinigamis and Arrancars fighting the dragon. The dragon roars and an earthquake occurs

again. It roars continuously. As she can see, the dragon can't move and Shinigamis and Arrancars were doing

something to it. The earthquake isn't stopping due to the continuous roaring of the dragon. Rukia stumbles.

"Is this the end of Soul Society?" She asked herself. She clenched her fist. "No.. it can't be.. I need to kill that dragon

that killed Ojiisan and Obaasan!"

"Zen Metsu no Tatsu! Be languish in eternity here in Reikon no Fumetsu!" and slowly Zen Metsu No Tatsu was

surrounded by light. Zen Metsu no Tatsu roars.

"No!" Koku Ya screamed.

But before Zen Metsu no Tatsu wrapped by the light, it looked at the direction where Rukia is and their eyes met.

"You!" Zen Metsu no Tatsu screamed. Rukia was paralyzed. Her heartbeat was very loud that she almost hears it.

She slowly feels a hot sensation on her body.

"What's happening-" Rukia was confused.

"Zen Metsu no Tatsu!" Koku Ya screamed.

"Aaarrrrggghhhhh!" And Zen Metsu no Tatsu was swallowed by the light. Luckily, Koku Ya immediately get away.

When the light vanished, a beautiful gem appeared. This is the Reikon no Fumetso where Zen Metsu no Tatsu was

imprisoned for eternity. This gem is more powerful than the White Soul of Lily because its power came from the

reiatsu of all Shinigami and Arrancar.

Before Koku Ya can get the Reikon no Fumetso, a strong wind is engulfing him. A black hole is slowly appearing

behind him. "Fuck!"

Because of reiatsu of all Shinigami and Arrancar, a black hole occurs in Soul Society. This is the result when Reikon no

Fumetsu is used.

"All of you be hurry! We will be sucked by that black hole if we don't get away here immediately!" Captain Yamamoto

commanded.

All of the Shinigami and Arrancar obeyed him but not King Aizen. Captain Yamamoto saw him looking at his son that

is struggling with the strong wind.

"King Aizen! He is not Prince Byakuya! He is not your son!"

"But—he said that he and Byakuya were one!"

"You're wrong! He just used Prince Byakuya's body! We need to leave this place right now before it is too late!"

King Aizen was shocked when he saw that Koku Ya was finally sucked by the black hole.

"Ahhhh!" Koku Ya screamed.

"Byakuya!" Aizen decided to save his son but he was seized by Captain Yamamoto.

"You can't die King Aizen! If you'll be gone and die, the Soul Society will be not balance!" And Captain Yamamoto

instantly used shunpo to leave that place. He remembered the Reikon no Fumetso but it is too late he saw that it is

also sucked by the black hole. But for now they need to be safe so he decided to leave immediately.

Rukia tried to hold in a stone but her hands are slowly slipping.

"N-no…" And Rukia can't grasp at the stone anymore; she was taken away by the strong wind and it is too late for

Kaien to save her.

"Rukia!"

"Kaien!" And finally Rukia was sucked by the black hole.

Kaien decided to follow her but he was stopped by Captain Ukitake. Before Kaien can effort to be freed from

Ukitake's hold, he used Shunpo and leaves that place.

"Rukia!" The only thing that Kaien can do is to shout Rukia's name.

A ball of light wrapped Rukia and the Reikon no Fumetso and after the ball of light was engulfed by the black hole, i

t is totally vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hohohoho! For the first time I had finished a chapter. Finally! *laughs* Sorry in advance for the grammatical errors.

*laughs* Please bear with me! Hope you liked the Prologue of this story. MInna-san please Read and Review.

Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading!

Ja Ne! ^^,)v


	3. Chapter 1: Unfamiliar Face

**Chapter 1**

**Unfamiliar Face**

Ichigo closed his locker after he put his school shoes inside. As he closed his locker, Keigo was approaching him.

"Ichigooooo!" Keigo jumped and landed to Ichigo to hug him but luckily Ichigo immediately dodged his actions. Keigo

tripped and fell to the ground. Ichigo just watched him.

"Ichigo! Why did you do that?" Poor Keigo stood up and covered his nose that began to bleed.

"It is your fault, not mine!" Ichigo told Keigo with grumpy face.

Keigo began to sniff. "You are always like that," And he gave Ichigo teary eyes.

"Baka!" He hit Keigo in the head. "Stop being weird, Keigo. By the way, what do you what?"

When Keigo heard Ichigo's question, his sad expression suddenly changed into happy expression.

"I would like to invite you at the party tonight," Keigo excitedly invited him.

Ichigo turn his back at Keigo, showing that he is not interested with his invitation.

"Hey Ichigo! Matte!" he followed Ichigo and accompanied him.

"This party I'm saying will be at Tatsuki's house and everyone will be there,"

"So?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow to him.

"Ichigo! It is a good opportunity to interact with our classmates! It is a good idea, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't!"

"Awww! You're always like that! Everyone wants you to be there. Let's go, Ichigo! Come on! Don't be a party pooper!" Keigo insisted him to go.

Ichigo stopped walking and faced Keigo.

"I am sorry Keigo but I don't like parties and you know that,"

"But it will be fun!"

"Aside that I don't like parties, I have so many things to do!"

"You can do that tomorrow, spare this night Ichigo for once,"

Ichigo shook his head. "Ja!" Ichigo left Keigo.

Keigo sighed and as he thought, Ichigo will never join them. "Well, maybe next time." And Keigo left too.

Ichigo doesn't want parties. It is just a bothersome to him. He has so many things need to do in the temple. Ichigo

went home alone. As he walked silently, a sudden earthquake occurs. Ichigo stopped and looked at his

surroundings. It's slowly shaking and getting stronger. Ichigo saw that the pavement was breaking. Ichigo

immediately left that place because of the wall beside of the road. He decided to look for a safe place until the

earthquake stop but before he can get away, he saw a child that is crying and for his surprised he saw that a tree

near at the child was falling little by little. He instantly approached the child and saved him before the tree fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The child sniffed. "I'm scared.." And he hugged Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you," Ichigo lifted the child and immediately got away.

"Hey boy, where are your parents?" Ichigo asked the child while finding a safe place. The earthquake doesn't stop

yet.

"Otosan is at his work and Okasan is in our house.." He sniffed. "I am just playing at the playground when

everything's shaking.."

Ichigo stopped as he saw a safe place for them. "Oniisan, it's still shaking.. What's happening? It is the end of the

world?" the boy asked innocently. His fear was gone for he felt that he is safe with Ichigo.

Ichigo messed the boy's hair. "Iie, don't worry it will never happen, ok?" Ichigo said but not smiling.

The boy smiled and nodded. "I hope this shaking stop,"

"Don't worry," And they stayed there until the earthquake stopped.

Ichigo accompanied the child to his home when the earthquake stopped.

"Hiroshi!" His mother cried when she saw him.

"Kachan!" Hiroshi rushed towards his mother and hugged her.

"Where did you go? I'm so worried at you," His mother is still crying. "I'm so glad you are safe!"

"Don't worry Kachan, Oniisan saved me and never left until the shaking was gone," He sniffed.

His mother looked at Ichigo. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" She thanked and shook Ichigo's hand, she is still crying.

"Thank you for saving my son, Mr."

"It's okay, don't worry about that obasan,"

"What's your name?"

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu Kurosaki-kun! I owe you my son's life,"

"Iie! Iie! That's okay, anyone will do the same! Sorry if I'll go, I need to check our house, you know after that strong

earthquake, it will be definitely a mess," Ichigo turned to Hiroshi.

"Hey, Hiroshi-kun, until next time, okay?"

"Hai! Mata, ai mashou Oniisan!" Hiroshi waved at Ichigo.

"Ja!" Ichigo waved a hand and left.

Ichigo saw the effect of the earthquake. The pavements were broken and some walls collapsed. Trees were toppled.

"Wew! That earthquake was intensed. I wonder what magnitude was it.." he whispered to himself until he

remembered his house. "Fuck! I forgot," Ichigo hurried home as he remembered his house and the temple. "It is

surely messy, tss!"

Ichigo checked first his house and as he thought, all over the place was messy. "Oh man," His grumpy face became

grumpier. He picked their family picture and he sighed because it was broken. _"Fucked that earthquake,"_ he

murmured. He put down his bag and decided to clean the place.

Ichigo laid down when he finished cleaning the house.

"Ahh.. I hate earthquake.. tss!" He rose and went to kitchen to get something to eat. "Cleaning is too exhausting!"

As he finished cleaning and eating, he decided to take a rest and after he closed his eyes, he suddenly remembered

the temple.

"Oh, crap!" He scratched his head. "I forgot to clean the temple." He rose from the bed. "Ahh.. Kuso!"

"I hope it's not messy! Ahh! Why do I have to take care a temple, tss!" Ichigo lazily opened the temple's door. And

he was surprised what he saw. A part of the temple's roof was shattered. "It can't be!" he saw a girl lying on the

floor unconscious. He immediately rushed towards the unconscious girl.

"Oi," Ichigo called. "Oi, wake up," She looked at the girl's face. "What was she doing here? And how come there's a

hole in the roof?" He looked upward and he can see the moon. "Did she fall from somewhere?" Ichigo shook his

head. "Masaka! How will she fall here?" He turned to the girl. "Oi, wake up! Oi!" But the girl was still unconscious. He

shook her shoulder. "Oi!" But still no sign of an answer until he saw a sparkling object near the girl. He picked it and

checked what it is.

"What's this thing?" Ichigo was surprised when the object sparks more. He was blinded from the light it was

emitting. "What the-"

The Reikon no Fumetso emitted intense light and suddenly it entered Ichigo's body.

Ichigo felt a burning sensation inside his body. He fell off.

"Aahhhhhh!" He curled up because of the pain he was feeling. He can't understand but it's like killing him.

"Aaaahhhh!" until he lost his consciousness.

"Rukia.. Rukia.."

Rukia opened his eyes. She looked over the place. "Where am I?" She was in a dark place, where she can't see

anything.

"Rukia.." She turned where she heard the voice.

"Who's there?" She stood up.

"Rukia, you need to wake up," A beautiful voice told her.

"Who are you?" She saw a blurred figure.

"It is safe now.. You need to wake up, Rukia-chan," the voice is disappearing bit by bit.

"Chotto matte! Who are you?" But Rukia got no answer until she was blinded by the light emitted from the blurred

figure.

"Ahhhhh!"

Rukia opened her eyes and the first thing she saw is a man lying near at her.

"What the-" She suddenly rose and was surprised when she saw the clutter around her. She also noticed the hole

in the roof and he looked at the man lying near at her.

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Wew! That was the first chapter. Please read and review though it was lame. Hehe. The only gift you can give to a

writer is a review. *laughs* and to continue this story I need a review ok?. Hahah.

Ja!


	4. Chapter 2: Lost Memories

**A/N:** To those who read my story and giving me reviews, I would like to tell you guys that I really appreciated you

all. Hope you'll be at my side 'til I finished this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu! *big grin*

**Haylie Myers:** Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert!

**Thornspike:** Wew! Thank you for adding me to your author alert. Hehe

**Darkblade20, kuchikirukia07 and Little White Comet:** thank you for adding this story to your favorites. *Laughs*

thank you!

**Zangetsu50:** Gomenesai!

**Little White Comet:** Thank you for reading this story and I would like to say sorry if I did not translate those

Japanese words I used, gomenasai! Don't worry it'll never happen again, sorry for being lazy. :p

**Here's the translation in the Prologue:**

Ojiisan and Obaasan: Grandfather and Grandmother

Banshou issai haijin to nase: Reduce to all ash

**In the Chapter 1:**

Baka: Stupid

Ja or Ja ne: See you later

Otosan and Okasan: Father and Mother

Oniisan: big brother

Iie: No

Kachan: it is informal saying of mother

Domo arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Obasan: Aunt

Mata, ai mashou: See you again

Kuso: Damn

Masaka: It can't be

Chotto Matte: Please wait a second

There you go! hehe. Sorry for my laziness. The second chapie is entitled Lost Memories, hope you enjoy this chapter.

^^,)v

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Apparently, I do not own Bleach and its characters and also the settings. I am just a novice <strong>_

_**writer who was inspired by Bleach and Tite Kubo-san. Tite Kubo-san owns everything. I just owned the **_

_**storyline and some OC.**_

**Bleach (AU)**

**Chapter 2: Lost Memories**

"Oi!" Rukia poked Ichigo's face. "Oi! Wake up!" But Ichigo isn't responding to her.

Rukia looked at her surroundings and picked a small block of wood. Without a word, she hit Ichigo in the head.

"Ouch!" Ichigo suddenly awakened. He held his head where he was hit. He rose.

"Damn! What's that? Ooh.. it hurts!" He tried to massage his head to ease the pain.

Rukia was only watching Ichigo.

"You're alive!"

Ichigo was surprised when he saw Rukia looking at him. "You—"

"Of course it will hurt because I hit you with this," and she rose the block of wood on her hand.

"You- you hit me?" Ichigo cannot believe her.

"Yes," Rukia admitted it without hesitation.

"Why- why you?" Ichigo was not happy knowing that he was hit by Rukia.

"I am just checking if you're dead and because you're hurt then it means you are alive!" she said with a serious face.

"What!" Ichigo looked Rukia intently. _"Is this woman insane?"_ He whispered.

"Oi! What happened?" Rukia asked.

When she asked Ichigo, all of a sudden Ichigo remembered everything.

"I don't know what happened but the last thing I remembered is that I was holding something and then everything

became blackout," Ichigo tried to remember what happened after everything became blackout.

"Eh?" Rukia looked around. "Where am I?" And then she looked at him. "And who are you?"

"Huh? Chotto matte! Why are you the one asking first? I'm the one who need to ask you! Who are you and why are

you lying unconscious earlier?" He pointed at the spot where Ichigo found Rukia lying down.

"Unconscious?"

"Yes! I found you there unconscious! Tell me, where did you come from? Who are you?"

Rukia stared at Ichigo.

"I don't know,"

"Huh? You don't know what?"

"I don't know where I came from and I don't know my name," Rukia told Ichigo coolly.

"What? You're joking right? You need to tell me where did you come from and who are you? Did you fall from there?"

He pointed at the hole in the roof.

"I'm not joking! And don't ask me if I fell from there because I don't remember!" She stood up.

"What?" Ichigo was beginning to get annoyed. He stood up too. "This is insane! You can't forget who you are and

where you came from!" Ichigo is also pissed off because of Rukia's conceited attitude.

"Don't shout at me! Is it my problem if I don't remember?" Rukia is pissed too because of Ichigo's cockiness.

"Why you, midget!"

"What did you say?"

"I said midget!"

"I'm not a midget!"

"Then tell me, why are you small?" Ichigo mocked her.

"I'm not a midget! I'm not small! It's just you're a skyscraper!" And Rukia kicked Ichigo's left leg.

"Ouch! Why did you do that? It hurts!"

"Hmpf! I'll kick you whenever I want! You, idiot!" Rukia walked away from Ichigo.

"Why you! Oi! Where are you going?" Rukia didn't answer him. " Ahh! Why is this happening to me? Fuck!" Ichigo

immediately followed Rukia outside.

Ichigo approached Rukia when he saw her sitting outside.

"Oi! Why are you sitting there?"

Rukia did not answer him. She just sat there silently while holding his stomach.

"Oi—" Ichigo heard Rukia's stomach grumbling and then he laughed.

Rukia stood up and kicked Ichigo.

"Ouch!"

"Baka! Don't laugh at me!" Rukia scowled.

"Aw! Don't be a sadists okay? If you are hungry then tell me," Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist and they went inside of

his house.

* * *

><p>Rukia was so amazed when she saw Ichigo's house.<p>

"Sugoi! What did you call this place?" She asked when she entered his house.

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"What did you say?"

"I said, what did you call this place?"

"This is my house," Ichigo answered.

"House? What's a house?" Rukia wrinkled his forehead.

"What? You don't know what a house is?" Ichigo was surprised. He thought Rukia was crazy.

"If I know, I wouldn't ask you, idiot!"

"Don't call me idiot, midget! Man! Are you crazy or did you just leave your brain somewhere?" Rukia frowned on what

she heard.

"Okay! Okay! A house is a place where people live,"

"Really?" Rukia looked around. "Hmmn.. your house is small for a skyscraper like you," She said.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. _"What's with this girl, she's weird!" _He thought.

"Oi! This way!" He called Rukia's attention. She immediately followed him.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Rukia pointed the bowl of noodles in front of her. Ichigo was just staring at her while his hand was on<p>

his chin.

"You also don't know that?" Ichigo asked lazily.

"This is the first time I saw this, that's why I'm asking you!" She said while frowning.

"Instant noodles!"

"What?"

"I said that's instant noodles! N-O-O-D-L-E-S! Noodles!"

"I'm not stupid! I can understand you!"

Ichigo slapped his own forehead.

"Crap!"

"How about this?"

"What?"

"This one!" She pointed the glass of water.

"That's water." Ichigo sighed.

"What's it purpose?"

"That is your drink! Man! I thought you're hungry then why don't you just eat and stop asking me with nonsense

questions!"

"I'm just asking you some stuff that I don't know! Is it too hard for you to answer? By the way, how will I eat this

noo… noo… noo-noo?"

"Oh crap!" he sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Oi, what's your name?" Rukia asked Ichigo while munching her food.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo answered her lazily.

"Pfft! What a name!"

"Why? What's wrong with my name?" he asked grumpily.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing!"

* * *

><p>"Don't you really know your name? Ichigo asked Rukia whe she's finished eating.<p>

"I told you, I don't know!" Rukia put down the glass. "Hmmn.. that noo-noo is delicious!"

"It's not noo-noo, it's noodles!" Ichigo corrected her.

"Whatever!"

"Where did you come from?" Rukia shook her head while looking at him.

"You really don't know anything?" Rukia nodded.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly!"

Ichigo sighed. "I think you fell from the roof earlier and you hit your head that's why you can't remember anything,"

"Really? But my head isn't aching,"

"That's only my opinion!"

Ichigo looked at the clock. "It's late already. We will just go to the police station tomorrow! For now, I want to take a

rest because I'm so tired," he yawned.

"You'll leave me here?"

"I'm tired okay? I want to take a rest," Ichigo stood up.

"Matte! I want to take a rest too!"

"Just find a place here where you'll be comfortable," and he left Rukia.

"Matte!" Rukia followed Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo yawned again. He is so sleepy. There were so many things that happened today. All he wants is to sleep. He<p>

opened his room and walked towards his bed. He laid his back lazily on his bed.

He yawned. "Finally," and he closed his eyes.

"Finally! This is the right place where I can sleep,"

Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard Rukia's voice. He looked where Rukia is and was surprised when he saw that

she was inside his closet.

"Oi! What are you doing there?" he suddenly rose from bed.

"Rukia looked at him. "You told me to find a place where I'll be comfortable and I just found one," Rukia grinned.

"Get out of there!" Ichigo rushed towards his closet.

"You can't sleep there!"

"No! This is where I want to sleep!" She crossed her arms in front of her breast.

"Man! Don't be silly okay? It's not for sleeping. It's a closet where I put my things and clothes, okay?"

"I don't care! This is where I want to sleep!" She stared at Ichigo intently.

"There are so many rooms here where—"

"Iie!"

"Get out of there!"

"No!"

"Don't try me to pull you out there!" Ichigo threatened her.

"Just try it. I'll kick your ass!" But Rukia was not scared of him.

"Crap!" Ichigo held his head. "Ggrrr!" Rukia's definitely pissing him off.

"I don't know you and you don't know yourself either and now you're sleeping at my closet! Fuck! Your giving me a

headache!" Ichigo complained.

"I'm not giving you a headache, if you just let me sleep here then this nonsense conversation is finished,"

"Okay! Okay!" Ichigo gave up. "I'll let you but first you must change your clothes or should I say, you must take a

bath because you stink and I don't want my closet to stink!"

Rukia smelled herself unintentionally. "I do not stink, you idiot!" Rukia tried to hit Ichigo's head but her hands were

only caught by Ichigo.

"Get out of there and take a bath, okay?" and he pulled Rukia inside the closet. Rukia fell and hit her face on the

floor.

"Ouch! Be careful! You hurt my face!" Rukia nagged Ichigo and kicked him. Ichigo winced because of the pain.

"Alright! Alright! Just go to the bathroom and washed yourself," He pushed Rukia and tried to be more patient.

* * *

><p>"What's this place?" Rukia asked him when Ichigo opened a door.<p>

Ichigo sighed again. He needs to answer her nonsense question again.

"This is the bathroom where you will wash yourself! This is the bathtub. You can wash your body here. Don't drink

this water okay? This is only for bathing. This is shampoo. This is used for your hair. You'll just squeeze a little and

put it onto your hair and after that, washed your hair with water! This one is soap. This is for your body. You'll just

rub it all over your body and when you are satisfied you can washed your body with water! And this one is towel.

You'll use it to dry your body. Don't eat anything here if you don't want to die," Ichigo instructed Rukia how to take a

bath.

"Do you understand what I had instructed to you?"

"Hmpf! Of course, it's so simple!"

Ichigo walked out the door. "Remember to take off your clothes first before you take a bath," and he closed the

door.

Ichigo sighed.

"It's like I'm teaching a child! Crap!" and he decided to go back to his room.

* * *

><p>Rukia took her clothes off and walked inside the bathtub. The water is fine. It's neither hot nor cold. She damped her<p>

body with water.

"Hmmn.. why don't I remember anything..?" She saw the shampoo that Ichigo mentioned her earlier. She picked and

opened it. She squeezed the bottle.

"Whoah!" she was surprised when a liquid get out the bottle.

"Is it too many? Nah! I think it's okay," Rukia did what Ichigo instructed her and she was amazed when bubbles

start to appear. "What the—"

"Hmpf! I think she's okay down there! Ichigo put his arm on his forehead and closed his eyes.

Rukia was having fun because of the bubbles.

"They are so cute and smells beautiful, hmmn.." After playing with the bubbles from the shampoo, she picked next

the soap.

"He said that I have just to rub this all over my body," and she started rubbing the soap to her body.

"Wow!" She exclaimed when she saw that bubbles began to appear again. "Sugoi!"

She was busy rubbing the soap to her arms when she noticed something on her left chest. She thought it was dirt

but it didn't disappear even she rubbed it with soap and water. She tried to look at it but she can't see it clearly.

Rukia looked around and then she saw a mirror.

She was shocked because she can see herself in the mirror. She touched it and while staring to herself she noticed

again the dirt on her chest. She looked intently on it.

Ichigo was half-asleep when he heard footsteps running towards his room. The door slammed open.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"What?" he asked angrily without opening his eyes.

"Ichigo, wake up! I already knew my name," She said excitedly.

When Ichigo heard it, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Ichigo was shocked and his jaws dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Rukia have amnesia. She forgot everything and because she's from Soul Society (Rukongai), she also don't

have any idea in Human World (Karakura Town) but still Rukia doesn't forget her attitude. She is the same Rukia we

loved. *laughs*

Chapter 2 ends. Hehe. Hope you like it. Minna-san, I need a review before I upload the next chapter okay? Don't

worry it'll never take forever in uploading the next chapter. *wink*. Thank you for reading.

**Translation:**

Sugoi: amazing, incredible, cool

Ja ne!


End file.
